


Taste the Rainbow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Hermione rode Harry's cock expertly, leaving him breathless as he tried to keep pace with her.

He reached for her tits, desperate to get a grip on some part of her flesh when colour flashed across his eyelids as Luna found his prostate with her fingers. 

She sucked one of his balls into her mouth and he groaned, thrusting up into Hermione and coming hard. 

He watched as Hermione moved between Luna's thighs and licked her clit until she came with a whimpered sigh. 

"He's ready now," Luna said dreamily. 

Hermione put on her strap-on and Harry spread his legs.


End file.
